


UFO Catcher

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Ryo is playing this arcade game where you attempt to grab stuffed things (or whatever) with a mechanical claw and drop it into the slot. You get that as a prize-but apparently, Ryo just can’t do it. So Shige helps:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	UFO Catcher

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUFpxulU8rg) and [](http://trivialaffair.livejournal.com/profile)[**trivialaffair**](http://trivialaffair.livejournal.com/) for her awesome drabbles of NishiKato:)

_**UFO Catcher**_  
 **Title** : UFO Catcher  
 **Word Count:** 587  
 **Pairing:** Shige/Ryo  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Basically, Ryo is playing this arcade game where you attempt to grab stuffed things (or whatever) with a mechanical claw and drop it into the slot. You get that as a prize-but apparently, Ryo just can’t do it. So Shige helps:)  
 **Author’s Note:** Inspired by [this video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUFpxulU8rg) and [](http://trivialaffair.livejournal.com/profile)[**trivialaffair**](http://trivialaffair.livejournal.com/) for her awesome drabbles of NishiKato:)  
  
It was Ryo’s fifth try and he still couldn’t get it. He would be on the verge of success when suddenly, the object of his desires slips right out of his grasp. Yamapi had been impatient so he left to play elsewhere, leaving Shige to witness Nishikido-kun’s continual failure at UFO catching. Ryo was becoming more agitated, not so much because he couldn’t get the stuffed animal, but because Shige was standing there watching him, with a slight smirk, no less.

“I can’t do this with you staring at me.” Ryo practically barked at Shige, after the sixth try.  
Shige snorts. “Would you like some help then?”

“No.” Ryo snaps.” I just need you to stop hovering.”

“Why?” Shige moves closer until he’s mere inches from Ryo’s face. “Does it make you nervous? Can’t concentrate?”

Ryo pushes him away while Shige laughs. “Yea right, as if you could do that to anyone. If you’re so great, you do it.” Ryo demands.

Shige smirks again and proceeds to do so. He inserts the coin and grabs the stick assuredly. He maneuvers the claw to where Ryo’s past target was, and rather than attempting to get a hold onto it, nudges it until it topples slowly in the designated hole. He takes the stuffed pig out of the slot, and proudly presents it to Ryo. Ryo’s face changes from awe to incredulous to unreadable in 10 seconds, and Shige doesn’t know what to do.

Instead, Ryo speaks up, “Whatever. You keep it.”

Shige’s hand was still extended, holding the toy towards Ryo’s body; he really didn’t need the toy. “Take it.” Shige was never good in these circumstances, anytime he was left alone with Ryo. He had learned to be cautious around him, despite the fact that their friendship had grown since coming back from their hiatus. Sometimes he could joke with Ryo just fine, but knowing that Ryo hated losing, Shige didn’t want to take any chances.

It was a slight surprise when Ryo finally spoke in a low voice, “Mou iiyo. I was gonna give it to you anyway.” The last part of his sentence fading out.  
Shige blinks and then blushes. “What?” A part of him thinks Ryo is just joking and about to say something snarky along the lines of “because it would match your kiddie collection,” but a part of him thinks Ryo may be serious.

He doesn’t get an answer. Instead, Ryo shoves past him, inserts another coin, and proceeds to copy Shige’s move. He succeeds, and when he grabs the stuffed pig out of the slot, there is that 100-watt smile he always has when he’s super happy. People might think it’s fake, but it’s definitely not, not when a smile like that stretches across the face of a man who rarely has time to smile.

Ryo clutches the toy triumphantly, and then before Shige knows what’s going on, Ryo snatches the one from his hands and switches it out with the one he just won.

“There.” Ryo states, as if he had accomplished something amazing.

Shige holds the toy for a few seconds, inspects it, and smiles, “Arigatou, Nishikido-kun.” It’s a huge smile, and he means it. Even though he knows there is no difference between the two toys, he sees that they are two different things. He understands that the one Ryo had won and given him meant more than the one he had won himself. And Ryo knows that Shige is smart enough to see this, so he doesn’t care when they say nothing to each other for the rest of the night. 


End file.
